1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reflector component, more particularly to a reflector component for a LED lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional light emitting diode (LED) lamp has a light emitting angle of approximately 120°. If a reflector is not in use, light projected by the LED lamp is scattered. In addition, the LED lamp requires a focusing lens for long distance illumination and localized illumination (spot illumination). However, the LED lamp with the focusing lens is not suited for large region illumination and mid-range (0.5-1 m) illumination.